


The January Collection

by Ms_Peppersimp



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Hogwarts Seventh Year, January, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Post-Hogwarts, Short, Short One Shot, reunited, verzache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28572942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Peppersimp/pseuds/Ms_Peppersimp
Summary: Two pieces written based on the song January by Verzache. One is Scorbus reuniting, another is Scorbus confessing <3
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Kudos: 17





	1. Running Back

**Author's Note:**

> Highly recommend this song, it's still my number one played on Spotify. Also, in this first piece my magic logic is probably very off, so please forgive me :p

Albus was running.  
Albus was running really really fast.  
Why? He had no money for a cab and he couldn’t risk using magic in such a public place.  
Why why? Well, he was trying to catch the love of his life of course.  
He was running through the streets of London to King’s Cross, it was pouring rain, and he had a mission.  
He was going to get to Scorpius if it killed him.  
Two weeks ago, he would never have thought that he was going to have to do this at all. In fact, he pictured himself entering a train bound for France with his boyfriend and taking a seat to watch the hills of Scotland roll by. He had expected Scorpius to point out what the clouds looked like to him and pull out an entire bag devoted to sweets. He then expected himself to tell Scorpius that every cloud looked like Professor Longbottom from Hogwarts and pick out all the pineapple Bertie Botts for Scorpius.  
Needless to say his plan did not include all this running.  
“Come on, come on, go faster, you’re wasting time.” He thought to himself as the sweat continued to form on his forehead. If he ever had to do this again he wasn’t going to be wearing a suit, but hell he had to be convincing.  
Dammit, he had to be. Especially after their breakup:

“Scorpius I- I don’t think I should go.”  
“What?”  
“I can’t, Scorpius I just-”  
“Al I don’t understand, you can’t go to dinner, or you can’t go to France with me?”  
“I can’t go to France.”  
“You- you can’t go to France?”  
“No.”  
“You can’t go in two weeks, or you can’t go at all?”  
“At all.”  
“Albus- Albus, my job is in France, we’re going to live together, we bought a flat for Merlin’s sake!”  
“I know. I’m sorry.”  
“Al, you’re- you’re my boyfriend this is, this is our future. Are you just giving that up?”  
“I- Scorpius I just can’t.”  
“I need a better explanation than that, Albus Potter.”  
“If I go to France everything is going to get messed up. This relationship will end, we’re going to hate each other. We’ve lasted together in school, but that’s school, we’re adults now, we-... I- I don’t know, Scorpius, we’re just doomed. I’m not ready for this, I can’t make this step.”  
“You can’t make this step?”  
“No.”  
“Do you think you ever can?”  
“...”  
“I’m not going to be mad at you for being nervous Al, but you just said our relationship is doomed. Do you even want to try to make this work?”  
“What’s the point?”

Even now, thinking back to that night, Albus can still see the falling of Scorpius’ face and his mechanical movements as he exited their Hogwarts dorm for the last time. The sight made Albus want to stop sprinting and collapse.  
But it also made him determined to fix it.  
… 

Train steam clouded his vision as he moved through the station towards a muggle platform after buying a ticket for the four o’clock train; not having to go through a magical wall was a time saver at the least. He reached platform 11 and that’s when he saw him.  
Scorpius was standing in a line three people deep to enter the silver train. His beat up suitcase gifted to him from his father seven years ago was in his hand and his Slytherin scarf was around his neck. Even at the fast speed that Albus was approaching, he could see that there was something missing in Scorpius’ eyes.  
Albus could only hope it was him.  
“Scorpius!”  
The blonde snapped his head at the sound and immediately his entire mind began to swirl, his eyes becoming storms at the sight of Albus.  
“Al, what are you-” Scorpius could barely get out his words before Albus reached him and grabbed his shoulders out of need of breath and his, hopefully, boyfriend.  
“Scorpius,” Al began, catching his breath, “I need to talk to you.”  
Scorpius kept his voice controlled and moved the other’s hands from his shoulders, determined to not let his ex-boyfriend’s presence get to him,  
“Okay, I’m about to get on the train though-”  
“No!” Albus nearly shouted, drawing the attention of the other people around him. The crowd and line seemed to be disappearing, the departure time fast approaching, he had to be fast, or Scorpius would be gone before he had a chance to look up.  
“Listen to me, Score, give me a chance to speak really quickly.”  
Scorpius stared Albus down, but Al didn’t wait for him to respond, he just jumped in,  
“I’m so so so sorry. And I would keep saying that over and over if I didn’t have other things to say,” Scorpius eyed him with concern, “look, I was a massive prick and I was in my head. I let all of my self doubt come in and take over my better judgement. I wasn’t scared our relationship was going to be doomed, I was scared I was going to cause its demise-”  
“How could you think that, Al?” Scorpius murmured in a small voice.  
Albus’s face grew red,  
“Because I’m insecure, but I’m coming out of that. When I’m with you, you amazing amazing person, I’m- better. I’m really me. I would be lost in space somewhere if it wasn’t for you, you keep me grounded, in my place. Scorpius, you’re the best person I’ve ever met. You’re smart, funny, incredibly geeky and crazy beautiful. I mean, God, you’re eyes are to die for, or in my case run for I guess. Anyway, I- I want to come with you, if I still can. I’m going to put all the effort into this relationship. I can’t believe I even considered throwing away the best thing in my life. I love you, Scorpius. Let’s go to France.”  
Albus stopped and panted.  
Scorpius was a bright pink and his eyes were full of something that resembled happiness, regardless they were no longer empty, Al knew that much.  
The train sounded that it was about to take off and Al motioned to Scorpius.  
“If you accept my apology, we should probably get on the train now, I bought a ticket and everything-”  
Scorpius moved forward and kissed Albus.  
Albus released a heavy breath and wrapped his arms around the blonde’s neck. Scorpius pulled back only enough for breathing space to be between them.  
“Let’s not go to France.” He said with a smile.  
“What?”  
“Well, first off in your rushed state, you forgot all of your belongings.”  
Al stepped back and glanced around him, embarrassed.  
“Let’s go back to my house and take the train tomorrow. They don’t need me until Monday,” Scorpius pulled Albus back in, “and I want some time with you. We’ve been apart a whole two weeks you know.”  
“I should have come earlier, I’m sorry, I just- my brain needed time to get itself together-”  
Albus was again silenced with Scorpius’s kiss.  
“Your timing was perfect, love. Absolutely perfect,” Al pecked Scorpius’s cheek, “Now, do you like my idea?”  
“Definitely.”  
So, Albus’ running had paid off. He walked out of King’s Cross with an arm around his boyfriend and the thoughts of their future in his mind. This time without all the doomed stuff.  
He was himself again.  
Scorpius whispered something into Al’s ear,  
“Don’t you ever think you could mess this up, Al. I want to be with you and you want to be with me, and that’s it. Besides, if any messing up is going to happen we’ll be doing it together.”  
Albus leaned his head into his boyfriend’s shoulder and nodded in agreement.  
France didn’t look so big and scary anymore.


	2. Unexpected, But Wonderful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same song, different premise. Enjoy!

Scorpius had the curtains to his bed drawn tightly; it was the last time he would be staring at these green curtains. Seven years and he still never managed to count the number of snakes on them. His breathing was tense and cyking himself out at every exhale wasn’t helping his courage. It was t-minus four hours till he left Hogwarts forever, and he had nearly done everything. He had packed, cleaned out the dorm room, and said goodbye to all of his friends… save one. His best friend Albus Potter.  
The one he was going to confess his love to.  
He stopped his leg from bouncing with a shaky hand as he heard Al shifting around the room and dragging his trunk to the common room. Scorpius thought of Al, with his messy brown hair and intense green eyes that were played off as gleeful with his bright smile. He was exactly what Scorpius never thought he would need or want. But, so is life extremely unpredictable.  
He had realized sometime around sixth year that he didn’t just feel urges to hug his best mate, but to kiss him as well. It came as a bit of a shock, especially after his intense crush on Rose, but something in the way he liked Albus was different. Rose would always be the thrill of the chase, but with Albus, Scorpius just wanted to skip the dates and go straight to the family Christmas cards. That’s how he knew he was deeply in love. His own nerves gnawed at his fingernails to keep from opening the curtain when he heard Al come back into the room. Scorpius was going to have to shake off those last bit of nerves if he was really doing this. It was his last chance before Al went into his potions apprenticeship, and he began working at the Daily Prophet. It was his last chance before they moved away from each other and their next door neighbor beds. It was his last chance before Al had the chance to find someone else.  
Now.  
“Al!” Scorpius practically fell out of his bed when he whipped open the curtains. He steadied himself and slid into a standing position in a vain attempt to be attractive. Albus just jumped at the whole affair.  
“Merlin, Scorpius! You scared the bloody shit out of me!”  
“Sorry! Sorry, that wasn’t my intention. Sooo, uh, you all packed and ready to be off?” Scor figured some light conversation was a good way as any to profess his love to Al.  
“I think I’ve managed to erase all trace of Albus Potter from this castle, which I must say is pretty pleasing.”  
“You won’t miss it?”  
“Not at all, I’m ready for my own place and my own life away from history.”  
Scorpius’ heart sank. Apparently his face did as well, because Al approached his friend and squinted slightly,  
“What’s wrong, Scor? Did I say something?”  
Scorpius opened his mouth, but his words stumbled out a few seconds later,  
“No, no, not at all- just… you don’t think you’ll miss the dorms?”  
Al’s sparkling green eyes darted around, “The dorms?”  
“You know,” Scorpius wrung his hands, “our sleeping arrangements.”  
Albus gave him the kind of stare Scor thought only a professor could give.  
Bollox, why can’t you just get to the point-  
“Our beds of close proximity, Albus! Us as roommates, and everything.”  
Scorpius instantly turned beet red as Albus’s face dropped a little, no longer confused, but sadly aware.  
“Oh, right, well, of course I’ll miss that, but we’re still best mates and always will be.”  
Scorpius felt his eyes fill with tears, and even though Albus just stated the obvious, his words were shaky.  
“Always.” Scorpius whispered as a tear began its course down his cheek. Albus looked down, something he always did to avoid showing his true sadness. Scorpius didn’t want to waste this moment, even if his eyes were now clouded over. In a wave of braveness he would only show because of Albus, he took hold of his best friend’s chin and guided it up until their lips met. He pulled away quickly, but closed his eyes to avoid immediate doom and to say what he had intended for all along.  
“We’re leaving in practically no time, leaving and not coming back here Al, and that’s scary and sad to me because that means I won’t get to see your wonderful, beautiful, perfectly imperfect self everyday. I’m not going to get to hear you curse out Transfiguration, I’m not going to get to feel your arm brush against mine lying on the grass by the lake, I’m not going to taste Honeyduke’s chocolate with you or smell the butterbear and feel the foam as I wipe it away from your lip. I won’t get to do any of it. But because of that, I got my head out of my book and decided to kiss you, which is a shallow way of saying I love you, Albus Potter, and I have loved you for a long time. If it were up to me we’d have been together a long time ago, but nerves and stuff took control. You may see everything differently, platonically and such, and you know, I accept that, but I think I would have combusted had I not told you. Nothing has to come of this, as of now I’m just savoring each moment I have with you before we go in t-minus three hours and forty five minutes. And that- that kiss was a moment.”  
Scorpius pursed his lips, and his eyes remained tightly sealed.  
He heard Al exhale, “Are you finished?”  
Scor simply nodded.  
Next thing he knew, he was being hugged and spun around in a circle.  
That did cause him to open his eyes.  
“Whoa! Albus, what?” He was confused, but laughing, trusting that Al wouldn’t drop him in this weird gesture. His feet hit the ground softly, and when Scorpius saw the grin on his best friend’s face he nearly squealed.  
He did squeal a little when Albus kissed him.  
Scorpius let himself hold tightly to the other boy as Al ran his hands down Scor’s back and rested them at his hips. Scorpius also let himself indulge a little when Albus’ tongue entered his mouth. The feeling was what he thought space was like; there was a centered lostness to it that made Scorpius feel like he was taking risks safely.  
Al pulled him over to his bed and fell onto his back, causing Scor to land on top of Albus. They continued kissing with the occasional laugh or smile here and there. Finally, or too soon, Scorpius couldn’t decide, Al thought he should say something,  
“I love you too, you know. A lot. I mean, for Merlin’s sakes Scorpius all I think about is having a flat with you.”  
They both froze. Al gulped.  
“R-really?” Scorpius wasn’t even sure the word came out of his mouth it was so quiet.  
“Yes. Yes, really.” Albus stroked his hair and gazed at him with melted emerald eyes.  
“Do- do you want a flat with me?” Scorpius was trying not to beg.  
For a second, Al was ecstatic, then he turned thoughtful. Scorpius hadn’t had time to change his expression.  
“Well, I wouldn’t want a flat with my best mate, I would want one with my boyfriend.”  
Scorpius scrunched his eyebrows, “You have a boyfriend and you didn’t tell me?! Albus Severus Potter-”  
Al burst out laughing. Scorpius wasn’t amused.  
“No you git, I want you to be my boyfriend! What, you think I would confess my love to you and then turn around and say I was with someone else?”  
Scorpius turned red once more, but softened under Albus’s lips on his cheek.  
“Will you then?” Scorpius looked back at the questioning boy beneath him.  
“Will I what?” He asked innocently.  
“Be my boyfriend? And share a flat?” Al cupped Scor’s warm cheek and Scorpius began seeing the Christmas cards,  
“Yes! Yes yes yes.”  
“Good, we can save money with one bedroom.” Al said into Scorpius’s neck. Scor’s heart went wild.  
“Ah, yes, saving money, right…” Scorpius hoped he didn’t sound crazy, but with Al pressed against him like this he was lucky anything was coming out of his mouth.  
“Now we’ll keep seeing each other every day,” Al looked at Scorpius and gave him the most love filled smile of the 21st century, “it’s the dream, you know. Falling in love with your best friend.”  
Scorpius tied him with his smile, “The unexpected wonderful dream is falling in love with you, Albus.”  
“I think that’s perfect for us: unexpected, but wonderful.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! Leave comments and Kudos and follow me on Tumblr @Ms-Peppersimp !!  
> 


End file.
